The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a pilot-sensor style power output of an integrated circuit.
Often, a high-power output from an integrated circuit (IC) must have a fail-safe current limiting function built-in to the device to prevent damage either to the IC or the load which it must drive. There are two conventional methods to sense the current through the IC driver output. The simpler method uses an explicit or parasitic resistance in the current path. This resistance, which must be predictable, causes a voltage drop which can be compared to a reference voltage. This voltage drop across the sense resistance is usually undesirable because it reduces the output voltage swing and generates on-chip power waste.
The second method introduces no series voltage drop in the output path, but instead builds a parallel, sense field effect transistor (FET), also known as a pilot device, which runs at a known reference current level. This pilot device is matched exactly to the driver, except the pilot device is scaled down significantly in size and in current from the driver. In this way, the pilot and the driver will be running the same current densities at the trip-point for the limiter (the maximum driver current).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,084 to Wrathall describes a current sensing circuit incorporating a pilot sense transistor having a sensing resistor in its source leg. The pilot sense transistor is a portion of a large switching transistor and so variations in the large switching transistor can be accurately tracked by the pilot sense transistor. An operational amplifier monitors the signal provided by the sensing resistor for providing feedback information to a driver circuit. Wrathall describes another apparatus for sensing load current in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,968 which uses a sense resistor in the leg of a current mirroring transistor to convert a mirrored current into a voltage. This voltage is then compared to a reference voltage generated by a reference current which is a equal to a portion of the load current.
In a conventional integrated circuit with a pilot-sensor style power output, an amplifier/comparator would typically be provided for comparing the output voltage of the driver with the reference current from the pilot device. Typical approaches are complex, include transistor offset errors, and consume too much power.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide current limiting in a power driving device of an integrated circuit with reduced offset errors and reduced power consumption.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by an integrated circuit including a power driving device for generating an output voltage, a pilot device for sensing current through the power driving device and generating a reference voltage, and an amplifier circuit for comparing the reference voltage of the pilot device with the output voltage of the power driving device. The amplifier circuit includes a differential pair of bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) having a common base.
A first BJT of the differential pair may be diode-connected. Furthermore, the power driving device is preferably a power field effect transistor (FET), and the pilot device is preferably a sense FET scaled and matched to the power FET. The amplifier circuit may also include a first current source connected to a collector of a first BJT of the differential pair, and a second current source connected to a collector of a second BJT of the differential pair. Also, a pilot current source may be connected to a source of the sense FET, and a current sink may be connected in parallel with the pilot current source to subtract a bias current run through the first BJT from the first current source.
Also, an emitter of the first BJT may be connected to the source of the sense FET, and an emitter of the second BJT may be connected to a source of the power FET. The collector of the second BJT is connected to the gates of the sense FET and power FET, and the amplifier circuit generates a control signal for the power driving device and the pilot device.
Objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a method of limiting the current in a power driving device of an integrated circuit. The method including sensing current through the power driving device with a pilot device and generating a reference voltage, and comparing the reference voltage with an output voltage of the power driving device with an amplifier circuit comprising a differential pair of bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) having a common base. A control signal is generated for the power driving device and the pilot device based upon the comparison of the reference voltage and the output voltage.